Battle Royale: Vixen's Den
by The Layman
Summary: A Battle Royale fic made with a little twist. To find out what, stay with it till the end. Oh, and there's going to be blood, swearing, and other fun stuff, too. Submissions are now closed. *DISCONTINUED*
1. A new experiment

_Hey there everybody, Layman here! Today I'm trying something new; I'm going to write a submksHIgbW_(#%^ q9hAg_f&g fnw3yBSbdy*r^Eqwctu- -

_system error_

_data corrupted; unreadable_

_attempting defrag..._

_defrag failed; unknown threat blocking system_

_launching anti-virus program..._

_launch failed; unknown threat blocking system_

_launching system sweep..._

_launch failed; Unknown threat blocking system_

_attempting reboot..._

_reboot failed; unknown threat blocking system..._

(*bzzrt!*)

(*blank screen*)

_: _

_: Hello there, weakling_

_: Who I am is not important, but so there will be no future confusion for any reason, you may refer to me as Vixen_

_: I have successfully hacked your pitiful excuse for a security system, and I now have full control of all the functions of whatever computer you are using_

_: And don't even think of trying to hack me back; even that prick "L" couldn't break my firewalls if he tried for a million years_

_: I am here to tell you about a little..."experiment" of mine_

_: I am going to gather together 36 random individuals from all corners of the globe and make them kill each other_

_: Not all at once, mind you_

_: That wouldn't be any fun_

_: Obviously the details of the experiment are known only to myself (and will stay that way until I so choose to reveal them), but I think a little taste should be enough to wet your whistle_

_: The 36 Game Pieces I'll be collecting shall be brought to an Island I procured and release them into the wild_

_: Once free, they will be able to kill each other at their leisure_

_:Of course, if no one dies in a certain time, then everyone will die and the..."game" will end_

_: As of right now, my agents are out collecting my pieces, so you'll have to wait a little bit longer for the carnage to take place_

_: Oh, it appears my agents have just collected the first piece_

_: Would you like to see what the first one looks like?_

_: **Name; **Ryan Catcher

**Nationality; **American

**Age (limit; 15-21); **20

**Apearance (i.e., height, weight, hair color. Eye color optional.); **5'10", average weight, short dark brown hair, hazel eyes.

**Clothing; **cargo jeans, dark skull t-shirt, black baseball cap, analogue watch.

**Marks or scars (optional); **none

_**Psychological profile.**_

**Personality; **pacifist, but willing to keep himself alive.

**Form alliance, Yes or No?; **no

**Sanity, Yes or No?; **yes

**If yes, do they stay that way?; **yes

**Weapon, Yes or No?; **yes

**If yes, what kind? (e.g., blades, guns, blunt melee, Misc.); **guns_

_: Quite an interesting specimen, isn't it?_

_: Don't worry, the rest of the pieces won't be nearly so..."tame", shall we say?_

_: Now if you'll excuse me, I have preparations to finish_

_: Until next time, meatbags_

_: _

(*shuts down*)


	2. Keep 'em coming

_: RUN; MESSAGE_

_: Hello again, it's Vixen_

_: I just thought you should know that my agents have acquired more game pieces_

_: Right now, the tally is 07/18 boys, 05/18 girls_

_: If you want this experiment to happen sooner, say so and I'll make my agents work double time_

_: Also, some of you seem to think you can influence the types of weapons the game pieces have_

_: Well, it is my pleasure to inform you that the weapons will be selected _completely at random__

_: There is _absolutely _no guaranty that your choise favorite will end up with the weapon you want them too_

_: If I allowed favoritism like that, then it would ruin the perfect objectivity of my experiment_

_: That is all..._

_: END OF MESSAGE_


	3. Impressive, most impressive

_: RUN "Message"_

_: Well, it seems that a lot of my agents are requesting bonuses for all the extra running around they been doing recently_

_: I guess you people want carnage more than I initially thought_

_: Congratulations, you sick bastards_

_: By now the total count is up to 011/18 boys, 12/18 girls_

_: And let me say, some of the Game Pieces have _actually_ managed to impress me_

_: _ME!__

_: And I don't impress easily_

_: So feel honoured_

_: Now leave me alone, I have a few alterations to make..._

_: END OF MESSAGE_


	4. All filled up

_: RUN "Final Message"_

_: Well, all the pieces are assembled_

_: 18/18 boys and 18/18 girls_

_: Now go sit in front of your screens and monitors and prepare to enjoy the show_

_: And who knows, maybe your favorite will survive 'till the end_

_: That is all_

_: Pricks..._

_: *end*_


	5. Game piece bestiary

_First of all I'd like to say thanks to __Alex and Ben McMullen__, __D.O.D.__, __Katie__, __Yumi-chan__, __Ricky__, __leeroyjenkins989__, __Kyra__, __Courtney__, __Wendy Bing__, __lidaback__, __Shae__, __sovereignty'd__, __mychemicalromancebitche__, __Axelrose396__, __Imikid__, __mcgaj__, __geodekers__, __rascalflattsg107__, __juls__, __whitestripes__, __Nureta Senbei__, __KKK-KottonmouthKingKudi__, and __Innocent Bystander__ for all submitting OCs for this little project of mine. You all rock, even if some of you misunderstood the instructions about Weapon Selection. _

_Second, I'm gonna say right now that this is not a story that gets update weekly. In fact, it may not even get updated as frequently as every month either! Hopefully, the long wait should mean more polished chapters, so stay tuned even if I update slower than LittleKuribo. (But seriously, I love the guy. He makes great comedy.)_

_And finally, here is a list of all the "players" in this Battle Royale. For obvious reasons I've omitted some of the information about them, but there should still be enough here to tide you over until the actual first chapter gets posted. _

_Anyways, enjoy!_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

1: Alex McMullen

Nationality: Australian

Age: 16

Appearance: Short curly brown hair, tanned olive skin, Green eyes, wears  
glasses, skinny, quite short.

Clothing: Wears mostly black, sometimes Metal band T-shirts.

2: Laura Raster

Nationality: British

Age: 17

Appearance: Shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, wears Goth make-up. Average height, skinny.

Clothing: Kind of gothic Lolita but more revealing.

3: Dante Faust

Nationality: Was found in Japan but actual country of origin unknown

Age: 20

Appearance: Tall, skinny. Red eyes (Possibly contacts, possibly something  
else...) black hair.

Clothing: Black trench-coat, long pants.

4. Name; Missy Sanders

Nationality; Japanese (found in England)

Age; 18

Appearance; 5'7", thin, long black with pink highlights, green eyes.

Clothing; plaid skirt, white t-shirt with black vest.

Marks or scars (optional); five scars along her wrist.

5. Name; Ryan Catcher

Nationality; American

Age; 20

Appearance; 5'10", average weight, short dark brown hair, hazel eyes.

Clothing; cargo jeans, black skull t-shirt, black Yankees baseball cap, analogue watch.

Marks or scars (optional); none

6. Name: Lacey Brooks

Nationality; American

Age; 21

Appearance; 5'2", skinny, shoulder length black hair rolled into a ponytail, brown eyes

Clothing: red tank top, black tight jeans

Marks or scars: none

7. Name: Ben McMullen

Nationality: Australian

Age: 18

Appearance: 165cm (about 5'5''), 53kg (about 116lbs), messy brown hair, blue eyes.

Clothing: Black jeans, open brown jacket with red over white stripe running  
down sleeve, blue collared shirt with black horizontal stripes, pendulum watch in left pocket

Marks or Scars: None

8. Name: Natsumi Betsumiya

Nationality; Asian

Age; 20

Appearance; 5'9", skinny, dark brown with blond highlights, brown eyes

Clothing: White long sleeve shirt, very short blue denim shorts (come above  
the knee), Uhg boots

Marks or scars (optional); none

9. Name: Dré Ramirez

Nationality: Half Black/Half Hispanic (Afro-Latin American)

Age: 20

Appearance: 5'10, athletic build (150, toned), semi-bald head (low black  
hair), light brown eyes.

Clothing: Black Under Armor compression shirt, blue jeans with belt chain, black Nike Shox

Marks/scars: Scar underneath right eye

10. Name: Kayla Sweeney

Nationality: African-American

Age (limit; 15-21); 20

Appearance; 5'2", thick (more pushing for the cushion), short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes.

Clothing: Light blue blouse, blue jeans

Marks or scars (optional): None.

11. Name: Chris Koehler

Nationality; American

Age; 21

Appearance; 6'1, 170 pounds, short brown hair, brown eyes.

Clothing: chain necklace around neck, red muscle shirt, black basketball  
shorts

Marks or scars (optional): None

12. Name: Dasia Locke

Nationality: American

Age; 20

Appearance; 5'4, skinny, tanned skin, brown hair with blond highlights

Clothing: black tank top that stops above the stomach, blue jeans, pink tennis shoes

Marks or scars (optional); none

13. Name: James Eigen

Nationality: Mexican-American (half white, half Mexican)

Age; 21

Appearance; 5'8", average weight, short black hair, hazel eyes.

Clothing: black glasses, blue long sleeve plaid shirt, white t-shirt, blue  
jeans

Marks or scars (optional); none

14. Name: Neveah Gracey

Nationality: British

Age; 15

Appearance: 5'4", about 120 pounds, long light brown hair is a ponytail, golden brown eyes. She's very pale, with thin lips.

Clothing: Skirt that hangs a little below her knees, camisole, sweater, and  
flats.

Marks or scars (optional): Scar on her knee

15. Name: Elijah "Eli" Cohen

Nationality: Canadian

Age limit: 17

Appearance: 5'11, dark brown hair, green eyes, average weight

Clothing: Black pants, black shirt, typical Goth wears

Marks or scars: Scar on his neck

16. Name: Leah Hurst

Nationality: British

Age: 16

Appearance: 5'6", 128 pounds, blonde hair, gray eyes, braces on her teeth

Clothing: Black skirt, blue sweater, necklace with a cross

Marks or scars: Other than minor acne scars, none

17. Name: Kieran Adams

Nationality: Australian

Age: 20

Appearance: 5'6, messy blonde hair, amber brown eyes, tan, stout build

Clothing:

Marks or scars (optional): none

18. Name; Anya Arsov

Nationality; Russian

Age; 19

Appearance: 5'8", average weight, red hair, dark brown eyes

Clothing; White blouse, black jeans

Marks or scars (optional); Knife scar near her eyebrow.

19. Name: Luke Elbreki

Nationality; Arabian

Age; 21

Appearance; 6'2, 160 pounds, black curly hair, brown eyes

Clothing: brown t-shirt, dark blue jeans

Marks or scars (optional); None.

20. Name: Neda Heydari

Nationality: Iranian

Age: 17

Appearance: 5'4, black hair, dark skin, brown eyes

Marks or scars (optional): Bruises

21. Name: Damion Makris

Nationality: Italian

Age: 19

Appearance: 5'9'', 213 lb., frizzy dark brown hair, blue eyes.

Clothing: white button shirt w/ sleeves rolled up, black undershirt, navy blue jeans, all star sneakers

Marks or scars (optional): none

22. Name: Mayra Carter

Nationality; American

Age; 18

Appearance; 5'4", average weight, short black hair, hazel eyes.

Clothing: black hoodie, white t-shirt underneath, skinny blue jeans, lip  
piercing, black Chuck Taylor shoes

Marks or scars (optional); 4 small knife scars on left arm

23. Name: Scott Williams

Nationality: Asian

Age: 21

Appearance: 5'10'', 190 lb., shaved black hair, hazel eyes

Clothing: black hoodie, black fingerless gloves, black jeans w/ multiple  
chains, black boots

Marks or scars (optional): left side of his face healed from 3rd degree burns

24. Name: May Ann Taylor

Nationality: French (though raised in America)

Age: 17

Appearance: 5'7'', 120 lb., short black hair, light green eyes.

Clothing: black school girl clothing

Marks or scars (optional): none

25. Name; Daniel Santos

Nationality; Brazilian

Age; 18

Appearance; 5'9, muscled, slightly above average weight, brown hair, brown eyes

Clothing; Black hoodie, white wife beater shirt, baggy pants, golden chain  
necklace

Marks or scars (optional); scar on his hand

26. Name; Cam Nguyen

Nationality; Vietnamese

Age; 17

Appearance; 5'3", shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, glasses

Clothing; black blouse, blue jeans, white sneakers

Marks or scars (optional); no

27. Name; Harry Lachlan

Nationality; New Zealand

Age; 15

Appearance; 5'8", overweight, blond hair, pale blue eyes

Clothing; blue jeans, white shirt

Marks or scars (optional); none

28. Name; Amy Flanagan

Nationality; Irish

Age; 18

Appearance; 5'3", average weight for a female, black hair, blue eyes

Clothing; black & yellow dress which stops at the knees, black high heels

Marks or scars (optional); none

29. Name; Owen O'Shaunessy

Nationality; Irish

Age; 18

Appearance; 5'10, 160 pounds, short spiky red hair, green eyes

Clothing; grey t-shirt, black pants

Marks or scars (optional); none

30. Name; Mei Lin

Nationality; China

Age; 16

Appearance; 5'3, petite, long black hair worn in ponytail

Clothing; flower-patterned blouse, blue jeans

Marks or scars (optional); none

31. Name; Garrett Murdoch

Nationality; American

Age; 20

Appearance; 5'9", 130 pounds, short dark brown spiked hair, hazel eyes.

Clothing; green jacket, white t shirt underneath, dark blue jeans

Marks or scars (optional); none

32. Name; Lucy Arnold

Nationality; Canadian

Age; 17

Appearance; 5'7", 130 pounds, black hair, dark brown eyes.

Clothing; green halter-top, gray jeans, white sneakers

Marks or scars (optional); none

33. Name; Julius Bello

Nationality; Philippines

Age; 19

Appearance; 5'8, average weight, spiky black hair

Clothing; white shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, black wristband

Marks or scars (optional); none

34. Name; Erika Seilhammer

Nationality; German (and Japanese)

Age; 20

Appearance; 5'7", slim, mid-length black hair, light brown eyes.

Clothing; White v-neck shirt, black down jacket, dark jeans and black  
converse.

Marks or scars (optional); none

35. Name; Warren Leal

Nationality; African-American

Age; 20

Appearance; 6'2, slim 170 pounds, black dreads similar to Lil Wayne's, brown eyes

Clothing; black shirt, blue jeans with white du-rag hanging out pocket, black  
boots

Marks or scars (optional); none

36. Name; Christina Silva

Nationality; Mexican

Age; 20

Appearance; 5'4, skinny, long black hair that goes past the shoulders, brown eyes

Clothing; leopard blouse, blue jean skirt

Marks or scars (optional); none

37. Name: Ryan W. Clinton

Nationality: Mongolian-French (but U.S. raised)

Age: 15

Appearance: 5'6, 130 lbs, brown hair, brown eyes, nondescript looking/the  
average guy (and yet still Mongolian French.)

Clothing: white shirt, blue jeans.

Marks/Scars: a Pedobear tattoo behind his ear.

38. Name: Giselle Whiteflower the XII

Nationality: some random European country

Age: 21

Appearance: Breathtakingly beautiful. 5'7, a little below average weight, red  
hair, blue eyes.

Clothing: 19-century era colorful, royal, but practical, dress

No marks/scars.


	6. Introduction

_OK, here's the first official chapter of my little Battle Royale fic. Hopefully, I'll do all the characters I received justice. Still, I'm crossing my fingers, just to be safe. Now, let's get acquainted with all the little game pieces, shall we?_

_Before we begin, I should probably tell you that chapters should be coming more frequently now that this bad boy is up. What with NaNo WriMo and the Holiday season, I've been swamped! Plus, I've still got a few other stories to update, so don't be surprised if it takes longer than normal for the next chapter to get posted. Anyways, that's about it._

_OK, now let's begin…_

_(Chapter notes: The seating arrangement for the "game pieces" is seven rows of six. Two in the first row, and six in the rest. )_

_Warning: there's going to be a lot of swearing, racial slurs, and a good deal of violence as well. Faint hearts and the easily offended should turn away now._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

The lights flickered on in the room, chasing away the darkness that concealed the thirty-eight young adults within, all of them different races and nationalities. They were seated in old fashion school desks set in seven rows. They were seated boy, girl, boy, girl, which kept repeating until the seats ended. After a moment, the slightly aged fluorescent lights reached their peak illumination.

"Hello?" a slightly distorted, yet distinctly feminine said over the loudspeakers. On a giant monitor hung in the front of the room, the silhouette of a woman brought a hand up to it's face. "Ugh," it sighed, its distorted voice betraying annoyance, "I _really_ have to speak with my agents about using too much chloroform to subdue the Game Pieces…"

Then a low, steady beeping filled the room of unconscious teens. It slowly grew faster paced and higher pitched, until-

KA-BOOM! The head of one of the young people suddenly exploded in a fountain of gore. Gibbets of flesh now lay scattered around the room, occasionally mixed with the white of bone and the squishy grey of brain matter. The force of the explosion knocked what remained of the body back in its chair, actually knocking it over onto the floor. The explosion also had the added bonus of rousing some of them from their drug induced slumber.

Just the effect Vixen and intended.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Mary Ann Taylor was jerked awake by the sound of a loud boom and by something squishy hitting her face.

_What the hell?_ she thought, her mind hurrying to catch up with reality. _Tim better not be playing another of his "jokes" on me. It was bad enough he always tried to stick a frog down my shirt when I first came over here (don't think I didn't see the pun there…). Though he did turn out rather nice once he hit puberty, and they do say you tease the ones you love the most-_

Her brain finally got up to speed.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed, high pitched and squeaky, when she saw the headless corpse on the floor next to her. The thick gold chain hanging off the stump of spine in what used to be its neck didn't really help matters either.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,_ went through her head as she hypervenilated, _what the fuck is this? Why is there a fucking corpse next to me? For that matter, where am I? And who are all these people? And why are they all here? And why am I here? I don't-_

"Good evening, _fuckers_," she heard a voice say, interrupting her thoughts. It was a strange voice though; it was a woman's voice, but it sounded like she was talking through a fan or something, "and welcome to this little Battle Royale. You're all going to die."

By now the rest of the occupants had woken up or were in the process of rousing themselves, expedited by the sinister proclamation.

"Oh good god no!" a young Asian man to Mary Ann's left exclaimed in horror, his accent slight but noticeable. "Man, I always knew it was going to end like this! Curse you Jigsaw!"

Mary Ann didn't quite know what he meant by that; end like what? Trapped like rats in a rundown classroom waiting to have our heads exploded by a sadistic madwoman who hides behind a computer screen? What did that boy think about all the time? She tried to shuffle away from the Asian boy, until she remembered the corpse on the other side of her.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" another kid stuttered from a few rows ahead. She was Asian as well, but a different type of Asian from the boy sitting next to her. She was also fidgeting around in her seat like, well…like someone almost scared out of their wits.

"Yeah," someone behind her said, "If you're going to kidnap all of us, you should at _least_ tell us your name."

_Was this person crazy!_ Mary Ann thought. _Do they _want_ to have their head exploded?_ She wondered what type of person would have a death wish in a _fucking_ _horror movie_.

When she turned around to look she got her answer. The person who had spoken out so impudently was a beautiful young woman who looked like she was in her early twenties.

And "beautiful" didn't even begin to cover it. She was totally drop dead freaking _gorgeous_! She had long, shining red hair that seemed to defy gravity itself. Her eyes were a deep, piercing blue, and they seemed to stare into the very depths of your soul. She was wearing something that looked like a ball gown that hugged and accentuated her curves in all the right places. Everything about her was prefect; her hair, her eyes, her body, her face, her deep red, luscious, perfectly shaped, absolutely kissable lips…

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to share that little bit of information with you pricks," the voice from the speakers said, snapping Mary Ann out of a trance she hadn't noticed she entered. What the hell was she just doing? Other girls didn't interest her that way! She was French, but not _that_ French…

"After all," the voice continued offhandedly, "it's not like you'll ever have the chance to tell anyone about it, since you'll all be dead in the next few days." The silhouette on the screen straightened itself up. "My actual name is not important," the voice said with an air that implied the owner of the voice knew a lot of secrets, and they weren't going to tell them to you, "but I suppose you assholes can call me Vixen."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Mayra Carter scoffed at the scene that took place to her right.

_Fucking chick,_ she though, playing with the piercing on her lip with her tongue, _wouldn't surprise me one fucking bit if she played the other side of the fence, the way she was looking at that "princess" in the back. _Mayra eyed the "princess" next.

_Just look at her, thinking she's "all that" with all her fucking perfection. Probably fucks like shit though… What I wouldn't give to put a bullet in her brain, teach her some fucking humility. Glad I came to my senses before all this or _I_ would be the one who-_

"Hey!" the weird voice, (apparently called "Vixen"), shouted, causing her attention to snap to the large monitor in the front of the room, "Pay attention, dammit!"

For a moment Mayra thought that Vixen was talking about her, but as she looked around she saw a couple of girls by the far wall whispering to each other, apparently oblivious to their captor's summons.

"I SAID FUCKING PAY ATTENTION!" Vixen shouted wildly when neither girl noticed her, continuing to whisper to themselves. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, all of a sudden-

BOOM! An Iranian girl, who was facing back to talk to a Vietnamese girl, had her head exploded.

"Holy fuck!" Mayra exclaimed, as did many of the other people in the room. She couldn't believe it; Vixen had just killed someone because they did pay attention to her when she talked. _Touchy bitch,_ she thought as her mind calmed itself. _Besides,_ she thought, in reference to the most recent victim, _Terrorist bitch deserved what she got, the fucking cunt. Take that, Taliban!_

"Now," Vixen finally said, sounding strained, "as long as I have everyone's attention, let me explain to you bastards how this Game is going to work."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"First of all," Vixen explained, "you are all in my world now, and you'll stay here until you die. The only way to get out alive is to kill everyone else, or else you'll just have to settle for being killed and passing on to the next life.

"To aid you in all your sick, perverse desires of murder, you'll all be given a duffle bag containing everything you'll need to survive, (however short a time you may have); water and food, a map and compass, a blanket, and a randomly assigned weapon for you to murder people with."

"Sweet…," a short teen with short, curly brown hair and glasses chuckled in the front two seats. This in turn caused the Goth girl next to him to shiver.

"These weapons are 100% random for each person," Vixen continued smoothly, "so _please_ don't bitch about how you deserve a better weapon. However, if you feel you _absolutely_ have to have a different weapon, feel free to kill someone else and take theirs. I say 'kill them' because I'm _sure_ they won't give it up willingly. Oh, and _try_ to be brutal when you do, _please_? It just gets so _boring_ when no one gets creative.

"Also, remember that you have no idea who these people around you are, so you have no way of knowing whether they'll knife you in the back before you knife them. Just something to think about…" She paused for a minute, letting the information sink in, then continued.

"Oh, and just in case any of you ingrates think you can just hide throughout the course of this game without killing anyone, I've thought of that.

"I've had special explosives implanted in your skulls that I can detonate at will, as illustrated by the two examples lying on the floor."

Everyone involuntarily turned to look at said examples. A few threw up in their mouths.

"Also," Vixen continued, "there is a twenty-four hour time limit that applies to _all of you_, no exceptions. If you do not kill anyone else within that time, then I'll have no choice but to grant your wish and hasten you on to the next life. But don't worry; I'm the only one who can activate them, so feel free to get as up close and personal as you want when you're killing someone. Use headshots even.

"And please, I _dare_ you to try and get those explosives out without a Master's degree and thirty years of professional medical experience at the _very least_. _Please._

"Oh, I almost forgot! Some of you bitches are already planning your scotch free escape from this cursed place, right?"

The gasps that echoed through the room confirmed that deduction.

"Just as I thought. Well, you might as well get rid of those thoughts as well; we're on a fucking island. As in, 100% surrounded by water on all sides for miles. Plus, there are one hundred foot cliffs running all around the parameter, so unless you feel like BASE jumping, I'd stay away from those. And, if by some freak miracle you actually survive the jump, I have more armed guards than a small country patrolling the waters with orders to shoot on sight. And just for good measure, if you somehow make it past the guard without being seen, you'll _really_ find out what it's like to lose your mind.

"Well," she chuckled, "that, along with the rest of your skull a well. Heh heh. "

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Garret Murdoch fidgeted with the edges of the green jacket he wore. The woman called Vixen _really_ put him off for some reason, though a part of him knew that it was to be expected. After all, if you suddenly realized that your life was in the hands of a psycho who could kill you at any time, how would you feel?

Though another reason for his unease might have been other "pieces" sitting around him; or more specifically, a select few other pieces.

_Fucking niggers,_ he sneered as he glared at the Lil Wayne look-alike in one of the seats behind him, _why couldn't it have been one of _them_ that got their cap burst?_ He wiped a bit of bloody flesh from his face.

"Now," Vixen continued, "I'm going to send you all outside one by one, so when I call your name you grab a bag and head out that door." A light came on over a door in the front of the room. She continued, "And _only_ the people who I call. If one of you decides to get heroic and make a brake for it, I'll get really pissed off and blow your fucking head up without a second thought.

"By the way," she added, "you have two minutes to do this before I get bored and decide to revoke your privileges at life. Now, would Game Piece #1, 'Alex McMullen', come up here? _Would you kindly?_"

The Asian boy from before whimpered a little, as did a few others around the room.

The boy called Alex got up from his seat and strode purposefully towards the pile of duffle bags on the floor in front of the rows of chairs. He grabbed one from the top of the pile, then turned and walked out the door with a grin on his face and a gleam in his bespectacled green eyes.

"Well," Vixen said, genuinely shocked "I must say I didn't expect the first one to go that easily. Maybe all you ass munches can take this as an example and not give me any grief, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

Garret looked behind him and eyed the redheaded bombshell behind him. _That's the second time she's done that, _he thought. _She's either ballsy or brainless._

"Why exactly are all of us here?" she asked. "What's the purpose of all of this?"

"You want to know what the purpose of all this is?" Vixen asked cajolingly. "Simply put, there's really no purpose at all; I just like to watch people run around like chickens with their heads cut off." She cackled wildly, sending a shiver of genuine terror down Garret's spine.

"Now that that's out of the way, would Game Piece #2, 'Laura Raster', kindly get her goddamn worthless ass up here please?"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

If Vixen could have, she would have grinned. Everything couldn't have turned out any more perfectly; now that the pieces were all scared out of their wits, all that was left was to turn them loose and see what happened.

After the first two game pieces left the room, Vixen turned her attention to the next one to go; Game Piece #3, Dante Faust.

Now _here_ was a person who was practically made for this game; tall, dangerous looking red eyes, wild black hair, and a face that was really hard to match with a nationality. It made for a great intimidation factor. Vixen's agents hadn't given her much information when they brought him in, so she had close to no idea how he would affect the Royale.

In short, he was the perfect wild card.

After he grabbed his pack and headed out the door, Vixen called, "OK, Game Pieces #4, 'Missy Sanders', come on down!" A young Asian girl in the second row got up and nervously shuffled over the pile of duffle bags. She took a bag from the top of the pile, then she froze up.

"Tick tock, tick tock," Vixen chimed after a few seconds, "I'm starting to get _bored_ here!" This seemed to get the nervous girl's attention, because now she was scurrying out the door as fast as she dared.

Vixen didn't really like her kind much; they were usually the first to go, whether by their own hand or someone else's. It always made the experiment end too quickly. Fortunately, game pieces like the girl were the minority in this group, so she might possibly get some good entertainment value out of this crop.

And if anyone could add to that, it was Game Piece #17, Kieran Adams. Sure he looked like a natural leader on the outside: charming, charismatic, good natured. But something didn't sit quite right about that. It seemed…fake, put on. In fact, Vixen wouldn't be surprised if he had a completely different personality hiding right beneath the surface of the mask he wore. He was good material, that one.

Of course, a little racial extremism doesn't hurt either. Game piece #31, Garret Murdoch would see to that. Vixen saw the way he was eying the African kids in the room, and she knew confrontation in the near future was inevitable.

Another Game Piece who would put on a good show was #22, Mayra Carter. Her radical anti-feminism was sure to alleviate her boredom for at least a few minutes. Oh, she'd _love_ to see her and Game Piece #38, Giselle Whiteflower. The Perfect Princess. Now _that_ would be a battle worth watching.

Vixen snapped herself out of her fantasy as the girl she was just thinking about, the little Disney princess, was picking up the last bag and heading out the door.

_Time for the Games to begin_…she thought, as she turned her attention to the Game Piece she thought would immediately be the most interesting…

_To be continued…_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Whew! Man, that took a good while to get out. Sorry about the long wait, but I can't promise there won't be another one. After all, I do have other stories in progress, as well as people who like to read them. _

_Think of it this way; the longer it takes for the next chapter to get put up, the more effort went into making it quality. I know, it's not that big a comfort, but it is an undenighable fact._

_For the next chapter, I'm going to choose one of the Game Pieces and do it from their perspective. Don't kill me if it's not exactly what you originally had in mind. _


	7. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1.**

"Well, gentlemen?" Vixen said from the large screen on Winthrop's office wall. There were other faces on the screen as well; most of them he knew rather well, but Vixen's silhouette dominated it. The rest were smaller images placed around the perimeter.

"It's quite an impressive line up you have there Vixen," the image of fellow industrialist Alan Thomas said on the bottom right of the screen. He stroked the many fold of his chin thoughtfully, "You just might have outdid yourself this year."

"I agree," the image of Japanese politician Takamoka Ryuji-san said from the left, "the Battle Royale in my own country has started to get quite stale as of late."

"Same as in America," Winthrop interjected. "It's started to rely too much on played out gimmicks to keep things interesting."

"I'm glad you think so gentlemen." It was hard to tell, but Winthrop thought he saw Vixen smirk. "If there's one thing I take pride in it's keeping these games interesting. I watch them too, you know."

"I do have a few questions, though." Oh great, _Mumbai._ The man may be rich, but he was so thick sometimes that he [Winthrop] and others wondered how he got that way in the first place. "For example, you said that all the game pieces have a 24 hour time limit before you kill them unless they kill one of the other game pieces first. What happens to the time limit once they do?"

"It gets reset, and every two deaths decreases the amount time they get by one hour," Vixen explained patiently. How she refrained from shooting off her rather colorful mouth at him would for be a mystery to him. _Maybe it's because we're the ones who pay for her to indulge in all her little hobbies,_ he mused.

"Interesting…," Yuri Kitsune mused from the right corner of the screen. She was the newcomer to the group. She ran a respectable slave trade in and around the Pacific Ocean that had worked out quite well for her. "What about those security measures you specified; you 'implied' that none of the game pieces could make it past the perimeter of guards, if they even made it that far. Could you elaborate on that?"

"Certainly. I have several sonic emitters placed around the island on the ocean floor. They're tuned to a specific frequency that sets off the implanted explosives. The instant they hit this wall, BOOM!" The Vixen silhouette made an exploding motion with its hands.

"Very clever," Yuri nodded, "I think I might use that method myself."

"Excuse me Miss Kitsune, but _I_ was in the middle of speaking to Miss Vixen, you'll have to wait your turn!"

"Don't worry, each and every one of you pussies will get a chance to talk to me." Ah, there it was; Vixen's Famous Potty Mouth. If it wasn't registered, trademarked, or copywriten, it should be.

"If no one has any objections," some fat senator said from below Yuri, "I'd like to ask Vixen something before we continue."

"Go ahead Senator," Vixen said calmly.

"Would you mind if I keep one or two of the bodies? Preferably female."

_Well, _Winthrop thought, _to each his own._

"For an extra five million I'll even make sure the bodies stay in good condition."

_Five million!_ Winthrop was shocked, though he didn't show it._ We all paid that much just to get in on this session! Not to mention everything we all bet on the outcome. _

"It'll cost me my wife's birthday present," he said apprehensively, "but I think I can manage it."

"Good. Now, any other questions?"

For a while the various characters asked Vixen whatever questions or concerns they had about the game or the pieces in it. Many of the questions revolved around the contestants and their appearances. And most of those questions came from the senator.

"So, does anyone have any final questions before I sign off?"

"I have one," Winthrop said. "What assurance do we have that the weapons you gave to game pieces are 100% randomized? How do we know you're not playing favorites?"

"Simple," Vixen said, "the bags are assembled in different locations off the island and then tumbled around before I hand them out. I don't even number them.

"And that concludes this Q & A session. Smell you asses later!" A moment later her image vanished from the screen.

Soon after the other images began to disappear one by one until none were left. Winthrop followed suit and broke the connection that had been set up for this conference.

_Nothing left to do but wait,_ he thought as he rose from his chair, _so I might as well do something to pass the time. _He walked briskly to the door and opened it, stepping out under a banner that said "Happy Birthday Jack P. Winthrop!". As his wife came over to hug him, he smiled.

He could stand the wait.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_There, now I think I've cleared up any holes I might have left in the last chapter. It also gives me something to put up if a particular chapter is taking too long to finish, so you people won't lynch me. _

_Oh, and just for the record, there won't be any killing during these interludes. (Bit I will try and give you at least one death per chapter to balance it out. Maybe even more sometimes…)_

_Oh, and I finally decided whose perspective I'll do the next chapter from. Trust me, there's a whole bunch of grindhouse goodness waiting for you with this one. _

_Also, go check out the BR OC fic by __Imikid__ called _Battle Royale Morality_. It's still in early stages, but it looks like it might turn into something cool if he gets enough "support". (*hint hint, wink wink*)_


	8. ANNOUCEMENT

Hello dear readers, its the Layman speaking to you. Unfortunately though its to bring you some rather dissapointing news.

OK, here goes; about a week or two ago the hard drive on my computer absolutely crashed, drestroying all documents that I hadn't posted yet. In short, most of my ongoing stories are now indeffinately suspended until such time that I feel the muse strike me to write for them again.

Pretty much the only one of my stories I'll be continuing (and this is becasue only one half-finished chapter for it was lost) is my Bleach fanfic "Cold Fuzz". Along with that I'm writing something for a good author friend of mine, Alex McMullen; I'll also try to be reconstructing that.

Anyways, I'm immensely sorry to all of you following my other stories; no one is more distraut over their suspension than me, and I hope to eventually return to them and continue their (mis)adventures. (Though I wouldn't hold your breath for that to happen soon.)

Most sincere apollogies, The Layman.


	9. Free virus, click here

Hello dear readers, its the Layman speaking to you.

Since I believe my sadistic OC Vixen has too much potential to let die, I am allowing her to be used by anyone who thinks they could use her in a story, not nessecarily Battle Royale. If you'd like to include a sadistic, foul mouthed computer program, then Private Message me I'll give you whenever materials on her you need; just say what fandom you're going to be writing in.

Many happy and gruesome future character deaths, The Layman.


End file.
